Blow My Whistle
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine wonders how 'blow jobs' were discovered one lazy afternoon in bed. Lots of hilarious, fluffy-sexiness occurs! ONE SHOT!


It's cold afternoon's on dreary November Thursday's like today that remind Kurt why he fell in love with Blaine. Making no effort to get out of bed that morning means they're both still wrapped up in sheets and blankets on their spacious bed in their new Manhattan apartment. Rachel's been spending more and more time at Brody's so they have the whole entire apartment to themselves; yet they still chose not to leave the bed.

Blaine is lying on his back staring up at the crisply painted white ceiling. He looks deep in thought while Kurt draws tiny pictures on his sculpted hip bone which is barely cover by a pair of loose fitting flannel pants. T-shirts lay abandoned on the floor near the door thanks to their haste to get into the bed the night before.

Kurt grabs Blaine's free hand that's not supporting his head and merely lies purposeless on the bed and entwines their fingers together in a loose connection and gives it a quick squeeze to capture Blaine's wandering attention. It works and Blaine's curly topped head turns to face Kurt.

He smiles brightly because he has absolutely no reason not to. His gorgeous boyfriend is curled up with him in bed; they don't have any plans on ever moving and Kurt is very naked under the blanket covering below his pecks and suddenly Blaine wonders why the hell he has pants on.

A sudden heat rushes through his body as Kurt glides his fingers a little lower beneath the hem of his pants. It's nothing too racy, and it's nothing compared to their activities of the previous night. Pleasant memories flood his mind of slick lips and wet heat. Suddenly it's all too much and he needs to distract himself before he gets to a place of no return. He may only be 18 but his stamina does still have a limit.

"How do you think the first blow job came about?" he asks out of the blue. He has no idea where he came up with that, but it does seem fitting for his… situation. And although he's ashamed to admit it, the topic was something he'd pondered before. "I mean wouldn't that be so awkward? Just waking up one day and being like 'Today I'm going to suck dick!' Like who would do that?" he elaborates, trying to direct Kurt's attention to his face and away from below his waist.

"Oh my god I'm engaged to a pre-teen" Kurt says before bursting out into a fit of hysterical laughter. He's laughing so hard he has to curl in on him and clench his stomach to keep from hurling all over their expensive cotton sheets. "I feel like a creepy old man!" he giggles as though it's the funniest thing he's ever head. Once Kurt laughter subsides to little sob-like-cries Blaine finally has the chance to speak.

"You're nineteen baby; that is far from an old man. Besides, contrary to popular belief I'm not twelve. And it was a perfectly legitimate question thank you very much!" Blaine tries to rationalize himself. But it works to no avail because soon after Kurt is tackling him backwards until he's successfully strattled Blaine's lap. He grinds his hips done once very quickly, and almost immediately he feels the rewards of his actions pressing against Blaine's pants begging for freedom.

"I'm pretty sure your hormones would beg to differ!" Kurt teases admirably. Blaine is so caught up in the feeling of Kurt pressed firmly against his body that he nearly misses what Kurt says. But luckily he doesn't and immediately he's flipping them over so Kurt is pinned inescapably under him. He ruts his own hips down and relishes the moan that escapes Kurt's lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're hormones would as well darling" Blaine half whispers, half moans sexily into Kurt's ear. He's also rewarded with a hard reminder in their southern regions. Before anything can go any farther Blaine presses another saucy kiss on Kurt's lips before rolling off of him and falling out of bed.

"You okay there sweetie?" Kurt smirks as Blaine pokes his curl covered head up over the mattress.

"Oh yeah, peachy" Blaine grunts as he tries to get up without dying. His joints crack and his back is stiff and suddenly he gets the idea that maybe staying in bed all day wasn't such a good idea after all. But then Kurt is pulling him by the hand back into bed, and more importantly into a kiss, and suddenly nothing matters again.


End file.
